The marvellous and wondrous snake boy
by Kristinaexpressive
Summary: The most interesting pair for a Fanfiction. Evra/Steve Slash! Rated T. If you don't like boyxboy please don't read.


For cocobeforechanel! Since I'm doing basically nothing, I decided to write an interesting one-shot! A Evra/Steve one! HA! I bet you never ever seen that one coming hu? I would have never thought of it either... The idea is from cocobeforechanel. Awesome idea right?! I'm going to be the person who tries this pair out! :) Steve is fifteen, Evra Sixteen. From Steve's POV. Summary: What happens when Steve and Evra hang out after a Cirque Du Freak show? May seem slightly OOC; because Steve reacts a bit differently towards Mr. Crepsley..

Disclaimer time!:

Steve: Kristina! You know what?

Kristina: What? * Smirks*

Steve: You don't own me, Or the Darren Shan Saga.

Kristina: I know, I just borrow you : )

E.N.J.O.Y

I was so excited, Darren was nervous to go to a Freak Show, but I personally thought it would be a blast! We were finally here in our seats waiting for the show to start when I seen somebody from behind the front stages curtain. I noted that it was a scaled boy and he was looking directly at me. He was actually pretty good looking, his scales looked like a minor drawback; but his features were really defined and good looking.... Woah, Steve snap out of it. You've never thought of a guy as "hot" before, why start now? My thoughts got interrupted by the dimming of lights and a tall man introducing the show. I tried to concentrate on the show, but truthfully all I could really think about was the boy I seen before the show. He just seemed so different, and I actually wanted to get to know him. I also noticed that he was not performing yet, thought maybe he would come on later. The whole show though was great! Darren and I had so much fun and laughed so much! I noticed a guy who looked like a Vampire I saw in one of my books, but I was having so much fun I just thought of it as a coincidence. Finally the show was over and I was getting out of my chair when I seen something green come out from a corner in the room. From the corner of my eye I seen a snake jump at some of the audience, I smiled as a person jumped frantically around trying to get away from it. It was quite entertaining to see. Then the scaled boy, who I now identified as a snake boy popped up from behind the snake and controlled it. It was cool how they were fitted into the show. After the show actually ended my heart sank knowing that I would not actually get to meet the snake boy. Or, maybe there is a way...

"Darren, You should get a head start on going home I have something to do okay?" I asked him with a look of excitement in my eyes because of my new plan

"Okay, just be quick okay?" He said unsure.

"Don't worry It'll be quick, Promise," I said then turned around on my heels and walked back towards the stage. I waited until everyone left and then went up on the stage and looked behind it. There was plenty of put up dressing rooms and I anxiously looked around for the Snake boy's. I was also on guard because I was not sure if I should actually be back here.

And then I found it. It said in big black letters; Evra Von, and his snake. I gently knocked and awaited a reply from the other side. Nothing happened and I was starting to give up when a beautiful looking snake boy opened up the door.

"Hello," He said as he looked at me. Our eyes connected, and I felt something unlike any other feeling. Love maybe? No, what am I talking about?!

"Hey, I loved you act! I was wondering.... if.. if maybe you have some time to hang out?" I asked nervously and anxiously.

"Sure, I really have nothing better to do," He said while he smiled beautifully and opened the door for me to come in.

It was cozy and before I knew what was happening we started talking to each other about our lives. It started out as what kind of music we liked into something deeper. I had no idea how long we were talking for, but I assumed that it was more than a couple of hours. I found out a lot about him, and him me. I was so happy, that I didn't notice how close we both got to each other. I then looked up at him; he was staring at me contently. I smiled and looked into his eyes, he looked back. I then thought it was now or never... So I grabbed his hand and looked at his face for any sort of disturbance in what I was doing. I saw none; instead I saw an encouraging smile come on his face. I then scotched a little bit closer to him and looked deep into his eyes, making sure he was ready for this. He just nodded as I went closer to him and gently kissed his lips. For a couple of seconds he didn't respond, but when he did it was passionate. I knew we both just met a little while ago, but it seemed like we both knew each other fully. His somewhat scaly lips were actually pleasant against mine, and I wished we could stay like this forever. It actually seemed that way, but I'm pretty sure it was only minutes we were kissing for. After we broke apart we both smiled happily at each other. I then looked at the time; It was over three hours since I told Darren I would meet up with him soon.

"I really have to go, it's getting late,"I said as I kissed Evra on the lips once more as we both sat up. I knew the Cirque was still staying here for three or so more days so maybe Evra and I could get together again... Before I could ask anything he interrupted.

"Would you like to do something tomorrow, I'll be here all day, just drop by," He said with a smile.

" That would be awesome, " I said. Then we both said goodbye to each other and I smiled and kissed him once more before leaving.

All night I was distant, and didn't mind Darren yelling at me for being gone for so long. I would occasionally nod and pretend I was listening. But, we both knew I wasn't. All I could think about was Evra and our little date we would have tomorrow. I was so excited.

"You and your stupid girls," Darren said, obviously thinking I abandoned him for some girl. If only he knew, If only.

"Don't worry, It's not a girl,"I said with a smile. It was true. "It's a long time friend I seen,"I said to Darren. It really did seem like Evra and I were long time friends. After all we basically knew each other's history anyway... "Were hanging out tomorrow,"I said then smirked and turned the light off. I just wanted it to be tomorrow. Soon it would be my date with the marvellous and wondrous snake boy. Evra Von.

Hope you liked it, It was kinda complicated to write. Hope it worked!

R&R it takes only seconds!

Love you all,

Kristina


End file.
